Movie House
by Selena Snape
Summary: : This might be devoid of all plots or it might reveal valuable insights on the inner workings of our two beloved and antagonistic characters. The choice is yours. Draco and Hermione in a movie house.


Title: MOVIE HOUSE  
  
Author: Selena Snape  
  
Email: green_liners@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: NC17, or possibly R. Be responsible for what you read.  
  
Summary: This might be devoid of all plots or it might reveal valuable  
insights on the inner workings of our two beloved and antagonistic  
characters. The choice is yours. Draco and Hermione in a movie house.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters along with the rest of the Harry Potter  
universe were created and belong to JK Rowling. I receive nothing other  
than the pure enjoyment of reading reviews. Hint. (  
  
A/N: Thanks to April, my wonderful beta reader, D/H mentor and friend.  
Thanks to Maria, Veena, Paolo, Kuya Deo who may get converted to D/H and  
Kahlil who probably never will.  
  
This fic was originally written between 1:30 and 3:00 am on the day of my neuro exam (02-12-03). May it not prove to be the undoing of my grade.  
  
Please READ and REVIEW!!! I adore reviews! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt the goose bumps on her skin when she pressed her legs together, rubbing them against each other for warmth. The hem of her thin sundress rustled as a particularly strong gust of airconditioned wind swept through her already shaking body.  
  
It was ridiculous. What was she doing sitting in the second row of a freezer masquerading as a movie theater without anything but the cotton of her clothes and the bag she clutched tightly to her chest?  
  
Well, she reasoned, I am wearing this ridiculous floral thing because it IS summer. Don't be an idiot, Hermione.  
  
She looked up at the huge screen that was too close to where she was seated. She was forced to tilt her head almost all the way back to get the full view of the movie.  
  
But she as an idiot. She still did not know what she was doing there. Alone. Watching a movie of which she did not even know the title. Trying very hard to stem the tears threatening to spill past her eyelids.  
  
She hated the summer. She hated it and the depression it always brings. Without the deadlines and the papers and the work, she was lost and, inevitably, a wreck. Summer gave her the time to think of what she missed locked away doing what she should be doing, being the good girl that she was. Summer made her question whether the "brilliant future" promised her was worth the "miserable present" she had to contend with.  
  
The flimsy dress and the cute bag were attempts to be more like the normal young woman. The movie was an escape from the unsuccessful attempt and the rest of the world blissfully in the throes of summer. Hateful summer.  
  
She needed to blow her nose. Drat it! Where was that tissue? Had her bag been too small to even put a small pack of tissue in it? Surely she had managed to jam one in?  
  
A chance movement of her foot allowed her to sense a soft, plastic bound package on the floor. That's right. In the dark, the tissue must have fallen to the floor unobserved.  
  
She bent to retrieve it when something collided with her chest. The impact made her torso bounce painfully against the back of her seat.  
  
A person must have sat beside her unnoticed during her depressed introspection. And apparently that person was still there, his elbow having nearly broken some of her ribs a few seconds prior.  
  
Hermione was in a nearly empty theater.  
  
Her mind quickly made some conclusions. This man.for indeed his aftershave was beginning to make Hermione lightheaded.must have chosen this seat over the other hundreds left vacant, this one next to hers, for a reason.  
  
Darn this dress! Darn dirty old men! Darn the choice to watch a movie she hasn't paid attention to since she sat down! Darn HER for thinking this stranger smelled good!  
  
Before she could squeeze through the narrow space between his protruding elbow to her left and the armrest to her right, before she felt a leg bar the movement of one of her own, before she felt those fingers at her throat, she had sensed something amiss, an error in her computations.  
  
She had recognized that smell.  
  
She knew it just as she now knew the eyes that stared fixedly at her. She had met their gaze many, many times. But prior to that moment, she had never felt his fingers. Nor had she felt any of his skin except for his cheek as her hand had slapped it. She felt the strength of his grip against her throat when she nervously swallowed.  
  
There was no time to think. Or rather, no chance to act.  
  
He undid the buttons of her dress slowly, one by one, exposing her to him completely. Her breasts were lifted from the cups of her brassiere. His fingers rhythmically tightened their grip on her neck as he suckled on her.  
  
Hermione felt the merciless cold around her turn into a stifling heat as Draco worked his way down to her stomach.  
  
Her panties were gently pushed down her legs until they reached her ankles. He slowly eased them over each of her feet.  
  
Carefully, ever so carefully and slowly so as not to hit his face or shoulders, she swung her leg over the armrest of the seat to her left, forcing her legs to open as much as they can.  
  
She knew that as long as she wasn't too loud, the voice of some American actor would drown out her sounds. She could no longer suppress them, nor did she want to.  
  
She knew it was futile to resist. Those fingers at her throat had promised death or possibly something worse at the effort.  
  
But that was not why she tilted her head back, letting the colorful images fill her eyes as unspeakable sensations filled the rest of her.  
  
After all, why would anyone want to escape from an escape?  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N: The term "brilliant future" was taken from either "Lie to Me" or "Tie Me With Velvet", both very good D/H fics.  
  
This fic was partially inspired by the deleted scene from the movie "Unfaithful". Despite the already high level of.eroticism?.found in the movie's other scenes, that of the adulterous wife and lover in the movie house was just deemed too much.  
  
Thank you for reading. ( 


End file.
